


The Unintended Intended Confession

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drabble, Kurt has been there for a couple of months already, M/M, Sebastian just transferred to Dalton, confessing, dalton!kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: The time when Kurt Hummel thought he was smart for thinking of a way to confess without actually confessing. Well, things have a knack of not going according to plan.





	

     Kurt bit his lips nervously as he stood outside a particular person's dorm door. He stared at the paper in his hand, that held his future on if he is going to marry the love of his life. Or remain single forever.

     Well, alright, that's a bit of an exaggeration but he is holding a paper that is asking Sebastian Smythe out on a date. Kurt is quite certain they'll make a pair, even though they barely exchanged a couple of snipping remarks to each other, although they seem to be of a teasing nature. And probably the fact he just came from some foreign land barely 3 months ago. But details, details. As meticulous as he is when it comes to fashion, knowing about someone isn't that much of a concern. He figured it was a first date kinda thing when it comes to Sebastian.

     Holding his breath, Kurt folded the paper and slid it under the door. Almost immediately, he felt the weight on his shoulder lifted. He knows he won't be getting a response and he doesn't expect one. Kurt quickly walked away from the dorm, mentally patting himself on his back for thinking of a way to confess without actually confessing.

     Whistling a happy tune, Kurt walked down the hallway, only to stop suddenly when heard a piece of information that could possibly ruin his life.

_"Did you hear? Sebastian Smythe actually turned down the invitation to join the Warblers!"_

_"Sebastian Smythe?"_

_"You know him. The new guy that was transferred from France a couple of months ago?"_

     Gulping loudly, deciding there wasn't time to verify the credibility of the source, Kurt decided he wasn't going to take the risk of being humiliated by allowing Sebastian to read the note.

     Making a U-turn, Kurt quickly headed back to the dorm only to find himself facing Sebastian who was reading the exact note that he pretty sure was the one that he slid under the door. Hoping he could make another U-turn without Sebastian noticing him, the latter looked up and gave him a quick glance over before giving a small smirk.

     " _Cher, Sebastian J'ai un énorme écrasement sur vous et je prie Dieu que vous ne connaissez pas le français. Mais voulez-vous sortir à une date avec moi?"_ Sebastian read out loud fluently. He folded the note back and watched in amusement as Kurt's naturally pale face turn tomato red.

     "Oh fuck you Sebastian. I just had to pick a guy who can speak French, did I?" Kurt let out a groan, unable to believe his luck when it comes to these kind of things, "come on, hit me with your best shot. You wouldn't go out with me because my voice would make you deaf by the end of the date or my brooches would embarrass you or..."

     "How about," Sebastian interrupted, " _Je pense que tes yeux sont beaux et je vais te chercher à 8_."

     Kurt could swear on all of his Alexander McQueen items that he a slight look of nervousness and uncertainty before it was masked again by the usual look of confidence Sebastian seem to always have. But that itself could be a delusion because he may be  _semi_   ~~turned on~~ distracted that Sebastian was speaking to him in French.

     Getting rid of that thought, Kurt tiptoed to whisper into the latter's ear, simply saying " _sûr_ " , before turning around and hurrying away, not stopping for a moment to see the reaction the latter had.

     Sebastian let out a chuckle as he watched the smaller figure disappear into the sea of blazers. He shook his head slightly before entering him dorm room, mentally thinking the things he needed to do before his date tonight. One thing he's for certain now was that, it definitely won't be their only that they're going to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that was in French was translated from English in Google Translate! So sorry to any French speaking readers if the French is off :x  
> This was actually inspired by a tumblr post which I stumbled across on Instagram. The original textpost was "*writes on piece of paper* Cher, *insert crush's name* je vous aime beaucoup el je prie dieu que vous ne connaissez pas le française. MEANING: Dear, *insert crush's name* I love you a lot and I'm praying to god you don't know French.


End file.
